Talk:Carrie White/@comment-38.75.137.36-20191208031503
Ass ate panties Very sad. And she chews them - It can be seen, delicious. Do not want to let go - Tears. And the man is yelling, howling. “How can I be, gentlemen, dear ones? Where did these assholes come from? Well, and the ass growls - Does not give up, And the man is already nervously Laughing. It can be seen, a cramp ass grabbed. It can be seen, the life of a man Did not love ... So, someone cursed him. So he is a gypsy Zadolbal. And the surgeon is powerless in this matter - Even his scalpel Sterile Did not help the peasant, Poor fellow ... And he already wanted In the ravine To tear away his perishable life. Finally, the wrong ass Before you die, just scratch it ... And as soon as he put his hand And as soon as he decided to Start, Ass, so that she would be flooded, like C ... ku, She became loudly and softly Screaming! The Thunderer, and then, was afraid She would at least say a word! Ass, as in a fable with a crow Missed her pants. A man, with lybya happy Puffed cigarette smoke in his mustache. And the passion of Christ ended, And the man seemed to take off the fetters! He began walking along the road, jumping! Ass - again panties chew! Well, where is the moral, your mother? You probably want to say. And here it is not necessary to search. Let's go better whiskey drink!Ass ate panties Very sad. And she chews them - It can be seen, delicious. Do not want to let go - Tears. And the man is yelling, howling. “How can I be, gentlemen, dear ones? Where did these assholes come from? Well, and the ass growls - Does not give up, And the man is already nervously Laughing. It can be seen, a cramp ass grabbed. It can be seen, the life of a man Did not love ... So, someone cursed him. So he is a gypsy Zadolbal. And the surgeon is powerless in this matter - Even his scalpel Sterile Did not help the peasant, Poor fellow ... And he already wanted In the ravine To tear away his perishable life. Finally, the wrong ass Before you die, just scratch it ... And as soon as he put his hand And as soon as he decided to Start, Ass, so that she would be flooded, like C ... ku, She became loudly and softly Screaming! The Thunderer, and then, was afraid She would at least say a word! Ass, as in a fable with a crow Missed her pants. A man, with lybya happy Puffed cigarette smoke in his mustache. And the passion of Christ ended, And the man seemed to take off the fetters! He began walking along the road, jumping! Ass - again panties chew! Well, where is the moral, your mother? You probably want to say. And here it is not necessary to search. Let's go better whiskey drink!